merchantrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Guides/Game
Written by Dezment & Twobearhighfiving '' 'If you have any questions or think of something to add feel free to message me on Reddit or join us on Discord. ' Alternatively, there is an editable version of this Guide if you cannot reach us. If you make any changes to the ''Contribute version I will be able to see it and update the main Guide. Contribute. Hero Stats and Skills 'Base stats' * Atk - Physical attack. Is reduced by Def. * Matk - Magical attack. Is reduced by Mdef. * Acc - Accuracy, determines chance to hit the enemy. See Below * Crit - Chance (in %) to score a critical hit. See Below * Hp - Hit points, amount of Health. * Def - Physical defense, reduces incoming Atk damage. * Mdef - Magical defense, reduces incoming Matk damage. * Ap - Ability points. See Below * Str - Increases Atk. * Int - Increases Matk. * Dex - Increases Acc. * Str\Dex\Int scaling you can find on each Heroes' page: here. 'Percent stats' * Atk %, Matk %, Acc %, Def %, Mdef %, Hp % Xp % and Crit % all stack additively. It is also multiplied by Hero Passive modifier like Might\Intellect. * For example 800% shown = 8% effect. 'PLv Potions' * Regardless of a Hero's level when given the potion you will gain full benefits. ** For example, a level 50 Hero given a .1 Plv potion will gain 5 points worth. A level 40 Hero will gain 4 points, etc. 'Skills' * At level 10 a Hero gains 5 AP and unlocks Skills. * Every 2 additional levels they gain an additional Ability Point. * Heroes level 40 and higher have 20 AP, which is the cap. ** Wisdom Passive, unique to Mages and Clerics, raises AP cap by 2 for a total of 22. ** 2 Prefixes: Savvy and Master's, add 1 and 2 AP respectively. *** *** ** Both Arkyos' Robe and Laevateinn provide additional AP. * Each Hero has 6 unique Skills, unlocked at levels 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, & 35. * Skills that deal direct damage can Crit and miss. * True Damage cannot Crit. ** The Basic Attack component of True Damage can Crit. * Mana Shield, Lesser Heal, and Greater Heal cannot Crit. ** Mana Shield and Heals prevent damage AFTER the fight ends. Heals won't overheal your Hero, so you cannot heal more than the amount of HP a Hero had going into the fight. ** ManaShield has to be used before damage to work while Heals work after getting damaged. * Differently named buffs can stack (currently only available for Berserker). ** Enrage and Vicious Strike gives 1.5 x 1.25 = 1.875 damage modifier. *** For example with 500 Atk using both Skills would boost Hero to 937.5 Atk. 937.5/500 =1.875. 'Mage skills' * Silence cannot miss. * Mana shield cannot Crit. ** Mana shield '''does' stack and lasts until destroyed.'' * Magic Missile deals 1.4x Matk, not 1.2 as listed in the description. * Magic Missile II deals 2x Matk, not 1.6 as listed in the description. 'Berserker skills:' * * Vicious Strike deals 1.4x Atk, not 1.2 as listed in the description. * Vicious Strike II deals 2x Atk, not 1.6 as listed in the description. 'Warrior skills:' * Block will only reduce Physical incoming damage to 0, the magical damage is unchanged. ** Block can reduce AOE physical damage to 0 for the team. See Below ** Any debuffs applied by the Attack will still be applied to the Hero. 'Paladin skills:' * Shield will only reduce Magical incoming damage to 0, the physical damage is unchanged. ** Shield can reduce AOE magical damage to 0 for the team. See Below ** Any debuffs applied by the Attack will still be applied to the Hero. 'Rogue and Assassin skills:' * Evade will reduce all incoming damage to 0. ** Evade can reduce AOE damage to 0 for the team. See Below ** Any debuffs applied by the Attack will still be applied to the Hero. Basic Combat Mechanics 'THE DAMAGE FORMULA' ' Damage = \frac{ ( 100 ) } {100 + EnemyDefense}\times (HeroAttack \times SkillModifier) ' For example, if a Hero has 50 Atk & Matk and an enemy has 50 Def and Mdef, using a Basic Attack 100/(100 + 50) = .67. The Hero will be doing 67% of his total attack damage, which in this case is 33 Atk and 33 Matk damage. 'ACCURACY / HIT CHANCE' ' Hit chance = \frac{ (200 \times Acc) } {Acc + Eva} ' For example, if your Hero has 50 Acc and the enemy has 75 Eva, you will have an 80% chance to hit. You currently need 200 Acc for 100% hit on Fatalis however with 160 Acc you have only 11% chance to miss. 'Attack Order' Knowing who attacks first is crucial when planning Skill order. Your Heroes will always attack first unless fighting one of the Weekly Bosses,'' they should attack first but are currently bugged and attack second. Order starts from front to back, up to down. 'Skill order' * Skill 1 = Turn 1 * Skill 2 = Turn 2 * Skill 3 = Turn 3 * Skill 4 = Turn 4 * Skill 5 = Turn 5 If the fight doesn't end after the 5th turn it will repeat the same actions starting at Skill 1. If the Fight doesn't end after 200 Turns, it will auto complete and result in a failure. 'Enemy Damage' When an enemy attack, if the target for attack is not specified the damage is split between the front row. If a monster's attack is to deal 1.8x Atk, with 2 heroes in front both take 0.9x Atk, 3 heroes take 0.6x Atk each. 3 examples of specified damage are: *Are's "Savage Charge" skill ''Deal 2.5x Atk to the Center Hero. *Antares' "Deadly Venom" Deal .7x Matk to the Back Row for 3 Turns (Back row Heroes take .7x Matk ea). *Dragon Whelp's "Flame Breath" Deal 1x Atk & 1x Matk (AOE) - (Area of Effect, all Heroes take 1x Atk & 1x Matk damage). 'AOE Damage' When an enemy uses an Area of Effect attack it follows this exploitable pattern: If the Hero in slot 1 (First) is a Tank such as a Warrior they can use their Block Skills to protect the entire team. Block works by activating on damage and sets incoming Atk to 0. If a Warrior in slot 1 Blocks an AOE attack, he activates Block and reduces Atk to 0. The AOE attack then continues along the above pattern, however, Atk will remain 0. If a Paladin's Shield is used the same effect will happen but with Matk. If an Assassin or Rogue uses Evade it will reduce all damage to 0. An example of this can be here. This will also work on Deal X damage to Front row and Back row attacks. 'DOT Damage' When an enemy uses a Damage Over Time attack it follows this exploitable pattern: If the Hero in slot 1 (first) is a Tank such as a Warrior they can use their Block Skills to protect the entire team. Block works by activating on damage and sets incoming Atk to 0. If a Warrior in slot 1 Blocks a DOT attack, he activates Block and reduces Atk to 0. The DOT attack then continues along the above pattern, however, Atk will remain 0. If a Paladin's Shield is used the same effect will happen but with Matk. If an Assassin or Rogue uses Evade it will reduce all damage to 0. Now that Atk or Matk or both have been reduced to 0, every turn afterwards the DOT attack will print 0 damage until it expires. An example of this can be here. 'True Damage' True Damage is a unique Skill of Assassins, Rogues, Night Beast, Night Stalker and Fatalis. True damage increases both Atk and Matk that is not dependent on enemy defenses. 'Heroes' The 2 Hero True Damage Skills, Cheap Shot and Puncture are calculated as followed. Cheap Shot: Deal 0.8 x Atk as True Dmg. Puncture uses Acc. ' A = \frac{ (0.8 \times Atk) } {2} ' or ' A = \frac{ (0.8 \times Acc) } {2} ' Cheap Shot II: Deal 1.3 x Atk as True Dmg. Puncture uses Acc. ' A = \frac{ (1.3 \times Atk) } {2} ' or ' A = \frac{ (1.3 \times Acc) } {2} ' A'' is added as a whole to both Atk and Matk after a Basic Attack. Calculate a Basic Attack then add A. For example, a Hero with 250 Atk and Matk and an enemy with 200 Def and Mdef, using Cheap Shot II. ---- ' A = \frac{ (1.3 \times 250) } {2} ' ''A = 162.5 Calculate a Basic Attack ' A = \frac{ (100) } {100 + 200} \times (250 \times 1) ' = 83.3 '' Add True Damage value (A) Damage = 162.5 + 83.3 = ''245.83 Atk Dealt Damage = 162.5 + 83.3 = 245.83 Matk Dealt Total damage dealt = 245.83 Atk & 245.83 Matk with True Damage. A basic attack would have only dealt: 83.3 Atk and 83.3 M.Atk. 2 Cheap Shot II will deal more damage than 3 Cheap Shot I. 'Enemy' Night Beast & Night Stalker: Swift Strike * Deal 1x Atk as True Dmg (AOE). ** Deal 75 Atk and 75 Matk regardless of defense values. (AOE) Fatalis: Dark Flame * Deal .5x True Dmg & Def ↓50% (AOE). ** Deals a .5x Atk and a .5x M.Atk Basic Attack. (AOE) Fatalis: Devour * Deal 3x True Dmg to the Center Hero. ** Deals a 3x Atk and a 3x M.Atk Basic Attack. Basic Game Mechanics 'LUCK' Luck increases the chance for increased quantities of items to drop from quests. Luck value is equal to a direct percentage increase. For slots 1 and 2, Luck increases the number of materials dropped. Every 10 Luck give +1 guaranteed item drop, up to 5 materials cap. (Slots 1 and 2 only) For slots 3 and 4 Luck decrease chance to get nothing (so increases the chance to receive a drop from this Slot). Slot 3 and 4 cap depends on Quest. See each Quest page for cap. 'CRITICAL HITS' Critical hits deal 2x Damage. Skills that deal direct damage can Crit. The Critical Strike Passive can increase damage by 10% (2.2x Dmg). Stab and Stab II Skills increase damage by 50% (2.5x Dmg). These two do not stack, so a critical hit with the Stab Skill will deal 2.5x Dmg. All weapons have an invisible Crit stat of 1 except daggers/knives which have 5. * True Damage cannot Crit. ** The Basic Attack component of True Damage can Crit. * Mana Shield, Lesser Heal, and Greater Heal cannot Crit. The Critical Eye Passive is bugged and increases Crit chance by 50% rather than 5%. 'Speed Bonus' Quest timers have been given a flat time to finish and these can be reduced down to 50% of its total time. There are 3 factors that reduce quest time. Group Effectiveness: How many Turns it takes to finish the Fight. Stat Speed: gained through gear prefixes, it reduces the quest time by a % which is based on the stat. 1 Speed = -1% quest time. Speed Boost: You can buy the recipe in the store. There are 2 variations of it, 10% and 20% All these 3 factors added up CANT reduce the Quest time over 50%. Speed stat decrease quest time by X%. ' Timer = ORIGINAL TIME \times \frac {1 - speed} {100} '. So 50% speed gives you x 0.5 modifier. The more turns it takes to finish a quest means a lower grade and higher Quest timer.There is a cap of 50% for the whole party, not a single Hero. 'Quest Timer' For example. Take the base time. Multiply it by Grade Variable. (S - 0.75, A - 0.9, B = 1, C = 1.1, D = 1.25) For each action add +5 seconds. For each turn passed add another 5 seconds. Reduce final value if your heroes have speed stat (remember 800% means 8% speed). Time = time x (1 - speed) Example Moss Golem: 12 sec base time. With S grade you got 9. Add 10 for 1 turn and 1 action (if your hero one-shot mob) Final time 19. With 8% speed 19 x 0.92 ~= 17 'Prefix' This section is transcluded from Prefix. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. All Weapons and Armor in the game have a chance for rolling a Prefix when crafting or buying. Increasing or adding a Prefix to a weapon also increases the Rarity of the item. If your Crafter is at least 10 levels higher than the item you are crafting, there is a higher chance for Prefix to roll when crafting. Once you have unlocked the Enchanter you can use them to try and add or reroll Prefix. It is easier to reroll a Prefix than to try and add one to an item. Master's Prefix is currently un obtainable in the game due to level requirements. 'Suffix' This section is transcluded from Suffix. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. All Weapons and Armor in the game have a chance for rolling a Suffix when crafting or buying. A higher Suffix increases an items stats and selling value. Suffixes range from none to +11. Increasing or adding a Suffix to a weapon also increases the Rarity of the item. If your Crafter is at least 10 levels higher than the item you are crafting, there is a very high chance for Suffixes to roll when crafting. Once you have unlocked the Enchanter you can use them to try and increase Suffix by 1. Doing so also has a chance to critically fail and remove the Suffix from the item being enchanted. 'Heroes' There are 3 types of Heroes: Tanks, Damage Dealers, and Healers. 'Tanks' There are two types of tanks, traditional and non-traditional. Traditional tanks are designed to absorb damage. They gain increased bonuses from Def and Mdef and have increased health. They include Warriors and Paladins. Non Traditional Tanks are designed to negate damage rather than take it. They include Rogues, Assassins and Mages. This is accomplished through the skills Evade and Mana Shield. Evade negates both Atk and Matk damage, however, it does not negate any debuffs from the attack. Mana Shield will Block X amount of damage, where X equals 0.8 times Heroes Matk. This skill '''does' stack and will last until depleted''. 'Damage Dealers' There are 3 types of Damage Dealers, Physical, Magical, and True Damage. Physical Damage benefits from Str bonuses and results in high Atk damage. The primary physical fighter is the Berserker. Magical damage benefits from INT bonuses and results in high Matk damage. The primary magical fighter is the Mage. True damage deals extra damage that is not dependant on Def and Mdef values. The two True damage fighters are the Assassin and Rogue. The Dark Knight is a hybrid physical-magical damage dealer. They gain an equal bonus to Str and Int. 'Healers' There are 2 Heroes who can heal, Cleric and Paladin. The Paladin can deal damage and heal themselves in the process. The Cleric has 2 healing skills, one for the whole team and one for the Hero in front of them. It is not possible to heal more than the amount of Hp a Hero had at the start of the battle. 'Unlocks' 'Crafters' There are 2 Crafters that can be unlocked. 'Jeweler' This section is transcluded from Jeweler. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. Unlocked after any of your default Crafters (Blacksmith, Armorsmith, Woodworker, Clothworker, or Alchemist) is leveled to 15, they cost 10,000 coins to unlock. This crafter turns Crystals into Gems and creates jewelry such as earrings, necklaces, medallions, and trinkets. 'Enchanter' This section is transcluded from Enchanter. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. Unlocked after purchasing the Jeweler and leveling any Crafter to 25, they cost 50,000 coins to unlock. Don't unlock till the very end, after getting 10 Heroes to level 50 P2 and stock up on all Crystals and Runes. This is a massive money sink. Crystal, Rune, and Gem Grade don't affect Enchanting %. This Crafter turns Gems into Runes and can improve an items stats. Gear Enhancement There is no limit on how many times you can re-enchant gear. The only limit is you providing the materials and coin. For example, you can re-enchant the same item over 30,000 times, provided you can afford the materials and costs. Improve Stats Reroll current item stats of weapons, armor, and trinkets using Crystals. This can also be used to improve item's Grade. The item will first go to a lower Grade before advancing higher. For example a B'' grade item might follow the pattern: ''B -> C -> C -> B -> B -> B -> A -> A -> S. The first reroll will cost 1 Tier appropriate Crystal and coins. The second costing 2 Crystals and more coins. The Crystal pattern follows: 1 -> 2 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 6 -> 9. Every additional attempt after 9 will cost 9 Crystals, however, will always cost more coins each time. Prefix Enchant Reroll or add Prefix to weapons, armor, and trinkets using Gems and coins. The first attempt will cost 1 Gem and have a 60% success rate. The pattern of Gem cost follows: 1 -> 2 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 6 -> 9. After every attempt regardless of the result, the % chance of failure increases by 5% and can exceed 100%. It is easier to reroll an item that already has a Prefix than trying to add a Prefix to an item. Suffix Enchant Increase Suffix by 1 of weapons and armor using Runes and coins. The first attempt will cost 1 Rune and have a 80% success rate. The pattern of Rune cost follows: 1 -> 2 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 6 -> 9. The more an item is enchanted for Suffix, the chance to lose Suffix increases. If this option is rolled the item will revert to +0 from whatever Suffix it was. 'Heroes' There are 2 hidden Heroes that can be unlocked. * Paladin - Unlocked when you have both a level 30 Warrior and level 15 Cleric in your roster. * Dark Knight - Unlocked when you have both a level 30 Mage and level 15 Berserker in your roster. 'Inventory, Sell Slots and Customers' 'Inventory' You start with 16 Slots and can purchase 80 more for a total of 96 Slots. It costs 537,400 coins to purchase every Inventory Slot. With In App Purchases you can purchase an additional 80 Slots. 'Selling Slots' You start with 4 Slots and can purchase 8 more for a total of 12 Slots. It costs 3300 coins to purchase every Selling Slot. 'Customers' After unlocking the 2nd Hero, Customers appear. The number of customers available is equal to the number of heroes unlocked + 2. Interface The Home Screen has eight interactable buttons. Only 7 buttons are available by default. The Store is unlocked after purchasing the second Hero. If you have previously purchased anything from the Store and have switched devices, clicking the store button will prompt a Google Play or GameCenter login and restore purchases linked to your account. 'Main Menu' * 1 - Theme. Customize Merchant Skin and Shop Theme. * 2 - Store. Open the Store or redeem a Reward Token. * 3 - Options. Change the game settings and other features. * 4 - Social. Social Media links. * 5 - Total amount of Gold. * 6 - Crafters. Opens Crafter menu. * 7 - Stock. Opens Inventory menu. * 8 - Shop. Opens Selling menu. * 9 - Hero. Opens Hero menu. 'Crafters' There are 3 options under this menu. Clicking the Crafters' icon (left) shows available recipes. Clicking the arrow (right) shows Items you can craft with available resources. File:Screenshot_20170831-154815.png|Recipes you have unlocked File:Screenshot_20170831-154805.png|Items you can craft with available resources 'Stock' This section is transcluded from Stock. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. All Items your Heroes collect are displayed here. You start with 16 Slots and can purchase 80 more for a total of 96 Slots. It costs 537,400 coins to purchase every Inventory Slot. With In App Purchases you can purchase an additional 80 Slots for $0.99 USD for 16 at a time. Items are sorted by ID and displayed Consumables first followed by Equipment and finally Materials. There is no limit to how high a stack of items can go. Pressing and holding on a stack will display the number of Materials of each Grade. 'Shop' This section is transcluded from Shop. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. You start with 4 Slots and can purchase 8 more for a total of 12 Slots. It costs 3300 coins to purchase every Sell Slot. When an Item has sold the icon will change to an envelope with an exclamation point. At the bottom are four Slots for visiting Customers. There can be more than four at a time but only four will be displayed at a time. 'Hero' * 1 - Share. Generates a screenshot to showcase Gear. (See directly Below) * 2 - Hero options. ** Change Hero *** It won't affect gear, level, or enchantments. Remember to manually reset your enchants and apply those corresponding to the Class change if needed. It will cost 2000 gold X # of Heroes owned each. You must meet the requirements for the unlocking the Hero you are trying to change too. ** Reset enchants. *** This will delete all of your enchantments. * 3 - Prestige/Ascend Hero. ** Upon reaching level 50 you can Ascend your hero, taking it back to level 1 and resetting their enchants. This hero will now get 50% more stats per level and increase their Stat scaling. The XP to level up increases. It cost 10000 gold. It is possible to Ascend while on a Quest. This will not affect the Quest outcome, and your Hero will only come out at level 2 regardless of XP gained. * 4 - Skills. Available after level 10. This button is disabled while on a Quest. * 5 - Potions. Healing, Boost, and Enchantments Potions can be applied by clicking here. This button is disabled while on a Quest. 'Best In Slot' 'Warrior' Warrior Best in Slot 'Rogue' Rogue Best in Slot 'Mage' Mage Best in Slot 'Berserker' Berserker Best in Slot 'Assassin' Assassin Best in Slot 'Cleric' Cleric Best in Slot 'Paladin' Paladin Best in Slot 'Dark knight' Dark Knight Best in Slot 'Money Making Guide' Coming Soon 'FAQ' Don't know where to put these in yet. 'Crafting' # Material Grade effects crafted Grade. # Enchantments, Prefix, and Suffix do not carry over when using a piece of equipment as a Material. 'Rare Monsters' # Base chance for rare mob is 10, but it changes depending on grade. For S - 16% to be rare next time, A - 14%, B - 12%, C - 10%, D - 8% # Monsters also randomly transform into the rare version. # Being online may or may not affect this. Category:Guides